Betrothed
by Jirapan
Summary: It's the Medieval times. Santana was orphaned as a child and was saved by the Mickenly Kigndom's Knights and King Pierce. Now a Knight herself serving under the King and Queen she has been ordered to protect the Princess Brittany. More of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_In our world, there are a very few rules. Keep families safe, don't question the law, and give mercy when you can. Though here that's not saying much. Our kingdom is at war with our brothering kingdom Dalton. A century of war has left our kingdom for ruin and our people hungry and cold. I didn't care much for any of these things. I was orphaned and alone from day one. But here I am part of the New Order for our kingdom. We're the last stand for this land and if we can't take down the leader of Dalton._

_I was trained to be a lethal killer, and especially with my special abilities made me a forth runner as the go to girl for taking down powerful people and multiple assailants. But they have me taking care of the heir to the throne, a body guard if you will, for the princess of Mickenly. _

"Princess, it's time for breakfast," Santana called through her large mahogany door. There was grumbling and then a call inviting Santana in. Santana has been doing this for a month and is already bored. She enters and closes the door. The princess then sits up and stretches the sheets falling from her body revealing her bare torso. Santana frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I believe I've told you make sure you're decent before inviting people in your room Princess," Santana says. She rubs her blue eyes and then looks at Santana. Her blonde hair falling messily over her shoulders.

"And I believe I've told you to stop calling me princess, you know I hate that. Brittany, try saying it with me, my name is Brittany," Brittany said getting up. Santana rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Just put your clothes on Brittany," Santana answers ignoring Brittany's comment.

"Oh come on don't you find me attractive and besides you know how uncomfortable I am sleeping with clothes on," Brittany replies looking through her different dresses.

"I do find you attractive but that's neither here or there, I am here to take care of you to protect you," Santana says watching her dress.

"Oh please Santana, you're a glorified baby sitter," Brittany says. Santana stares at her feeling slightly offended.

"Excuse me? I am a Knight who was put in charge of the Kings and Queens' daughter, I am not a glorified baby sitter," Santana replies. Brittany giggles.

"Of course Knight Santana, so what's on the agenda for the day?" Brittany asks brushing her hair out.

"Breakfast, horse-riding lessons with Berry and then sword fighting lessons Fabray followed by lunch and then music lessons with Jones along with praying and free time to do what you wish then dinner, bath and bed," Santana relayed. Brittany smirked at Santana and walked towards her.

"And you say you aren't a baby sitter," Brittany says before walking past her and out of the room. Santana huffs and follows her. They enter the dining hall.

"Brittany my daughter did you have a good rest?" her father David asks.

"Of course I always sleep soundly when I know Santana is watching over me father," Brittany jokes with a smile taking a seat.

"Exactly why I assigned her as your guardian. Tell me Brittany what do you think of young knight Lopez here?" David questions. Brittany looks at him confused for a second and looks to Santana who also looks confused.

"Why do you ask?" Brittany asks him.

"Oh honey there's nothing to worry about, we just want to know if you have taking a liking to Santana or not," her mother Elizabeth says and smiles at the woman setting her food down. "Why thank you Tina," she says. The young chef nods with a smile and continues handing out food.

"Well yes I have but what does that have to do with anything?" Brittany says before smiling a thank you to Tina.

"We were thinking that you two would make a wonderful pair to take over the kingdom after your mother and I retire," David says taking a large bite of his breakfast. Santana's eyes widen in shock while Brittany chokes a little on her food.

"As in being married?" Brittany questions clearing her throat and taking a drink.

"Yes, exactly. Santana is a strong leader and you have a gentle touch. Exactly what this kingdom needs once this war is over," Elizabeth replies.

"Santana please take a seat and eat with us while we discuss," David says gesturing to the chair next to Brittany. Santana hesitantly sits.

"Father, mother I am too young to be married let alone betrothed to someone," Brittany complains.

"Brittany you are eighteen and Santana is twenty you're plenty of old enough. Most people have been married by age fifteen. We've been plenty lenient on you because we believed so far no one was suited to be with you and wanted to make sure you actually liked the person you are betrothed to," David says. Brittany huffs and shakes her head.

"When I said I liked Santana that didn't mean romantically. More as I don't mind her watching over my shoulder twenty four seven. Not I want to hop in the sack with her," Brittany explained. Santana coughed a little taking a sip of the water in front of her.

"Santana what about you, what do you think of our daughter?" Elizabeth asks while David and Brittany argue.

"I… she is beautiful and wonderful your highness, but I never pictured myself as the married type," Santana replies.

"I see, do you like my daughter?" Elizabeth questions with a smile, "you two seemed to have come close since you've been brought here," Elizabeth continues.

"I, it was my duty to protect her I have to get close," Santana replies.

"It still is your duty, but Brittany has never let herself get close to really anyone in the castle aside from Quinn and Quinn is already betrothed to Rachel. You are a different story, Brittany acts differently around you and though she may argue I really do believe my daughter has taken a fancy to you," Elizabeth says. "Would you take my daughters hand in marriage?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm not opposed to the idea madam, but I believe she is," Santana says, she and Elizabeth look over at Brittany and David still arguing.

"BRITTANY THAT IS ENOUGH! This decision has already been made. You and Santana are betrothed. As soon as this war is over you will be married and set as Queens of this kingdom that is final," David yells standing. Brittany flinches back.

"This isn't fair!" Brittany screams, "I don't want to be betrothed!"

"I could have married you off long ago child but I waited for you to fall for someone which you have yet to do. I can no longer wait for you. You are betrothed that is final," David grounds out. Brittany stands with tears in her eyes and runs out crying. David sighs and sits down.

"Come dear she'll be fine," Elizabeth says. David nods and looks at Santana who is still staring at the doorway that Brittany ran through.

"Brittany will come around Santana, don't think she has a hate for you because of this. She just simply does not want to be married at this moment," David says. Santana looks at him and nods.

"Of course sir," Santana says. She stands and walks over grabbing Brittany's barely eaten breakfast and grabs her drink before going to find the princess.

XXXXXXXXX

After searching for a while and finds her riding her horse Charity. Rachel is off to the side instructing her. As Santana gets closer she hears them talking.

"I don't want to be married Rachel," Brittany says.

"I don't see why, your father has been amazing in the area, most parents marry off their children as soon as they're of age. Is it Santana? Do you not like her?" Rachel asks.

"It's not that Santana is fine, I'm just not ready to be married," Brittany explains.

"Good, cause I was going throw a fit if you didn't like Santana. I mean she is gorgeous and have you seen her without her armor on?" Rachel questions.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Brittany asks stopping her horse to look at Rachel.

"Well her-"

"Brittany," Santana says as soon as she's close enough. Rachel shuts her mouth and blushes slightly hoping Santana didn't hear her.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks a little harshly in which she flinches at. Rachel looks at her in shock.

"I… I brought the rest of breakfast. You didn't eat much and thought you'd like to eat more," Santana replies holding up the plate and drink. Brittany suddenly feels guilt hit her chest.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Brittany murmurs. Rachel looks between the two and clears her throat.

"Well looks like lessons are done for the day. I must go check on Quinn now… uh Princess as always a pleasure and Knight Lopez good to see you," Rachel says bowing before running off. Brittany gets off Charity and grabs her reigns. She heads towards the stable and Santana follows.

They reach the stable and Brittany unclasps the saddle and is about to pull it off before Santana grabs her wrist.

"Allow me, you should eat," Santana says. Brittany feels a rush of electricity run through her arm.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers and goes to where Santana set the food on a barrel. Brittany takes and bite and watches Santana.

"I apologize if it's cold, you're a little harder to find than you'd expect," Santana says while she easily lifts the saddle up and sets in on the gate. She leads the horse into its stable area. She closes the gate and walks over to Brittany. Santana shifts uncomfortably on her feet while Brittany stares at her.

"Uhm, Brittany I want you to know that I would never force you to marry me or to do anything that you aren't ready for or do not wish," Santana says. Brittany finishes her food and stands.

"Well in the case I wish for you to remove your armor," Brittany says. Santana's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Pardon?" Santana chokes out.

"Take off your armor Santana."

**I don't know… what do you think? Should I continue it? :/ Sorry for mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting so many reviews over a short amount of time. Thanks. I'll address some questions-**

**No it's not going to be G!P… I'm a lesbian so male genitalia is not something that I want to describe nor do I know anything but ya know the basics of it, so it'd be a terrible story if I tried when we get farther down the road.**

**I know there is a buttload of Brittana fics these days, probably because of the impending marriage that is about to happen soon in the show, and not to piss anyone else of, I do like Pezberry I think that a romatic story between them is cute, but Brittana came to mind for this one who is my OTP so yeah, sorry for another Brittana fic but *shrugs*. But if it helps Rachel has a close friendship with Santana in this so yeah!**

**And to the one who thinks I should just stop, sorry but you are 1 against 12 people. You being the only one who wants it to stop. So like if you do read this… don't click and then you wont have to read the mess that it is. **

**I don't plan ahead, I take time think of how I want it to continue and take input or if someone has an idea of something then I'll see how it works within the world I created. **

**Also after this one I have the third one already typed up, but I won't post until I have the fourth one typed and so on. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes XP**

"You want me to what?" Santana questioned.

"Take off your armor. We're going to be wed soon. So I request to see the body I will be wed to. I know your personality well enough, but I never see you without your armor on," Brittany explained. Santana studied her for a second before sighing.

"Can't you just wait till we are wed?" Santana asked. Brittany frowned and shook her head.

"No I can't," Brittany replied. Santana shuffled slightly while Brittany continued to eat. Santana finally gave in and started shredding her armor.

"I'm only taking off the top half, but I'm not going topless. Who knows who might walk in," Santana said pulling off her chest plate and placing it with her gauntlets. Soon enough Santana was just in a tank top. She set her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Satisfied Princess?" Santana asked. Brittany admired the shape of Santana's torso.

"Not quite, life your shirt up," Brittany commanded. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottom of her tank. She pulled it up just below her breasts. Brittany felt a shiver run up her spine as she admired the toned quality of the Knights abs. Brittany stood setting the plate down on her seat and walked over to Santana. She ran her hand over a long scar on Santana abdomen. Santana's stomach tensed slightly.

"How did you get this?" Brittany asked softly.

"Your father never told you the story?" Santana asked. Brittany looked up quickly and shook her head.

"I was a slave when I was younger. I worked for horrible people. I got this in a… disobedience training match you might say. I disobeyed an order and they forced me to fight one of the Captains. He was able to get me on the ground. He kicked me a few times and I thought that was the end. But instead he sent his sword right through me and into the ground," Santana explained. Brittany gasped and looked up at Santana with watery eyes.

"I'm… sorry," Brittany said.

"Don't be. At least with that I had the hope of possibly dying and escaping that life. The worst were the whippings that could last days," Santana said shrugging. She stepped away from Brittany and dropped her shirt, "your fathers army saved me, and for that I will be eternally grateful," Santana finished. She grabbed her armor and put it back on.

"Come now, it's time for your sword fighting lessons with Knight Fabray," Santana said. Brittany nodded and grabbed her plate and cup. "Allow me," Santana said grabbing them from her. Brittany smiled and thank out and walked with Santana to the training circle on the land.

"There you are Princess, I was beginning to think that you stood me up," Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Would it really be that surprising if she did Fabray?" Santana remarked with a smirk. Quinn frowned.

"Oh you're funny, I hear congratulations are in order for the newly betrothed couple?" Quinn asked.

"How did you find out so fast?" Brittany asked putting on some of the training armor.

"Rachel came by to tell me," Quinn answered.

"Oh please Fabray, you know that there is no more sex here after the last incident," Santana groaned. Fabray flushed bright red and glared at Santana.

"I beg your pardon, but that was not the reason she came here. And I thought we agreed to never speak of that ever again," Quinn snapped.

"Whatever, I have to return these to the kitchen so they can be washed. I trust you can handle her," Santana said and walked away.

"Honestly I don't know how you handle her following you everywhere. She would drive me insane," Quinn huffed handing Brittany a sword and shield.

"She isn't so bad. Did you know about her past life?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Quinn answered, "I was there when we found her. My first mission actually," Quinn said.

"What… what was she like when you found her?" Brittany asked.

"Well… when we arrived to their fort they were in the process of whipping her. She was tide up to a pole, hovering above the ground. I found it strange that she didn't make any sounds when being hit. Just… she just winced and clenched her fists tightly. We rode in unexpectedly and dispatched of the enemy quickly. I was told to go and check on her so I ran over and she was just staring at the ground emotionless. I cut her down and she just fell to her knees…"

"_Ma'am are you alright?" Quinn asked crouching down near Santana. Santana stayed silent and continued to stare at the ground. Quinn looked at Santana's back and gasped. Her back was coated in deep crimson red and she could see jagged skin where it opened to the wound. Quinn felt sick to her stomach at the mere mass of wounds that Santana's torso, front and back, has. _

"_Sir she needs medical attention!" Quinn called to the King. David rode over on his white stallion and leapt down. He walked over and knelt. He noticed Santana being bare. Quickly he pulled off his cloak and covered Santana with it. Santana flinched violently and looked up at him with terrified eyes. David smiled gently at her. _

"_I am David. Tell me… how long have you been here?" David asked. Santana searched his eyes before speaking._

"_All my life," she replied._

"_And how old are you?" David asked._

"_Fifteen," Santana replied._

"_Where are your parents?" David continued._

"_I… I'm an orphan," Santana answered. David smiled sadly._

"_Come, we'll help you get better, give you food and a warm bed," David said. Santana shook her head slowly not trusting the King._

"_You no longer have to be alone," David finalized. After Santana heard that she broke down in tears, falling into the Kings embrace sobbing. _

"She actually cried?" Brittany panted out blocking a strike from Quinn.

"The first and the last time I watch her cry. It was crazy though. She is my age… our age and she already went through so much more than any one person has ever gone through before," Quinn said. She dropped her stance, allowing Brittany to drop hers.

"Are you all done?" Santana asked and walked over to them, "oh Marley says hi by the way," Santana tells Brittany. Brittany looks at her and smiles slightly nodding yes. Santana nods and gestures for Brittany to take the lead. When Brittany passes Santana, Santana looks back at Quinn with a glare before following the Princess.

"Looks like she didn't enjoy me sharing that story," Quinn muttered and started putting everything away.

XXXXXXxx

After lunch Santana and Brittany went into the ballroom the castle had, where they heard Mercedes doing runs. Mercedes turned and smiled.

"Bout damn time you two got here. Congrats by the way on the betrothal," Mercedes said.

"Was it Rachel again?" Santana huffed and leaned against the wall while Brittany walked up to Mercedes.

"No, Kurt," Mercedes answered Santana rolled her eyes, "alright now let's do some vocal warm-ups," Mercedes. She and Brittany started and Santana sighed. She hated this part more than anything in the world. After a while Brittany and Mercedes walked to the prayer room, Santana following closely behind and they sat down and prayed while Santana stood outside the door waiting patiently.

"I'm going to change the law when I become queen," Brittany said after she and Mercedes were done praying.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going to make it illegal to be forced to be married. And I'll make it where you don't have to be wedded to become Queen or King," Brittany said.

"You don't want to marry Santana? She seems like a good person to be with," Mercedes said.

"It's… I am not ready to be tied down to one person. She's great yeah, but I never have seen her as someone to be married to," Brittany said.

"Are you kidding? She's loyal, strong, and girl have you seen that body," Mercedes says with a chuckle, waving herself off in a joking manner.

"But there's more than that, that I want! I want gentle, caring, sympathetic. Someone who's goo with kids, who can laugh and isn't paranoid about an enemy behind every corner. I need someone who's capable of loving," Brittany says, "I want someone to marry me because they love me, not because they feel obligated to my father to do whatever he wishes," Brittany ranted.

"Princess," Santana called from the doorway. Brittany and Mercedes turned abruptly and Brittany saw something in Santana's eyes that she has never seen before. "Dinner," Santana stated and moved to the side. Brittany swallowed and nodded, she looked to Mercedes who gave her a warning look and shook her head. Brittany stood and followed Santana out. They quietly walked to the dinner hall.

"Look Santana I'm-"

"Here you are… I'll be waiting out here while you have dinner with your family," Santana said cutting her off.

"But… you always have dinner with us," Brittany whispered.

"Not this time Princess," Santana stated. Brittany sighed and nodded walking into the hall.

"Ah Brittany! Where's Santana?" David asked with a smile.

"She's not joining," Brittany stated sitting.

"Why on Earth not?" Elizabeth asked.

"We kind of had a fight," Brittany mumbled. David and Elizabeth sighed.

"Look Brittany I not only suggested you marrying Santana wasn't just for the kingdoms benefit, but for also yours and hers," David said.

"How is this for my benefit!" Brittany yelled.

"Because you have been sheltered for most of your life child! She can teach you about the world and keep you safe while doing it. You don't know what lurks behind these walls. She does, she has experience it," David said.

"I know how the world works," Brittany argued.

"Oh my daughter you don't even know half of what the world can do. You have lived with people who are kind, who aren't allowed to harm you or speak back at you. Out there, you would be attacked and ridiculed to the cruelest extent," David explained.

"Whatever, how does this benefit her?" Brittany questioned.

"Because she has lived that life. She has been beaten and ripped apart. The first time she was shown kindness was at fifteen. It took us ages for her to trust us even a little after what she has experienced. You can bring her the gentleness and love that she has never known before," Elizabeth states. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Have someone else do that for her, she is incapable-"

"Enough! Take your dinner to your room. I don't want to hear your complaining. You need to learn to not be selfish Brittany," Elizabeth said. Brittany's eyes watered and she stood and stormed out. Santana jumped slightly when the doors opened and she watched Brittany storm past her. Santana sighed and followed her.

XXXXX

"You ate fast," Santana remarked when they got to Brittany's room. Brittany spun and faced Santana, angry.

"This is your fault. If my father didn't save you I'd be perfectly fine, living a happy and single life. I hate you," Brittany growled while tears rushed down her face.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has hated me Princess," Santana said. Brittany slapped her harshly across the cheek.

"Leave me alone," Brittany snapped and went into her room, slamming the door. Santana sighed and turned around. She looked down both ways of the hallway and sighed, leaning against the door.

XXXXXX

Brittany jumped awake, sweating. She had gone straight to her bead crying herself to sleep.

"Princess get up now!" Santana said barging through the door.

"What the hell is happening?" Brittany asked before the castle shook. Brittany stumbled and look towards the window.

"Princess now!" Santana yelled walking towards her and reaching for her arm. Brittany pulled away and walked towards the window. She threw open the curtains and gasped at the sight. Fire… bodies… they were everywhere. She heard the people below screaming in terror as armored men stormed through cutting them down. Santana ran up to her and grabbed her around the waste.

"What are you doing, let me go and help them!" Brittany screamed.

"My orders are to keep you safe and get you out," Santana said pulling her out of the room. Brittany struggled slightly and stopped to see who was all outside of her door. Nearly all of her friends, but her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my mother and father!" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head and looked away. "No… NOOOOOO, no you have to save them you have go help them!" Brittany cried. Santana set her down and grabbed her chin, making her look into her eyes.

"They're gone Brittany, they're gone," Santana said. Brittany shook her head and screamed and tried to run to where her parents were at. Santana grabbed Brittanys arms and pulled them to her chest, then pulled Brittany to her chest.

"Santana we have to go now!" Quinn yelled, holding onto Rachel. Santana nodded and started pulling Brittany.

"NO! MOM! DAD!"


End file.
